Skylanders: tales of the dark ruins
by Gronk27
Summary: Ever wonder how a blacksmith became the best archer in all of skylands, or how a raving maniac became a hero, or a cursed warrior became the base of bards tales. Read how the skylanders became legends because of a Heros downfall. Chapter 3 Class, Class, and what is that? now avaliable! Prepare for The Roasting!
1. Chapter 1

**Skylanders: tales of the dark ruins**

**Chapter 1: the forgotten tale**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skylanders all rights belong to activision and toys for bob.**

**Authors note at the bottom.**

* * *

"For as long as anyone can remember there has been darkness. That impenetrable cloud of evil that can corrupt even the purest of hearts. Once it ruled over skylands, which back then was a place where thieves stole from thieves, city's were burnt through anger, and the entire world burst to pieces of dark and evil kingdoms. All was thought to be lost the world in turmoil and chaos.

That was until the skylanders came. They were guardians of peace and all that was good. These giants destroyed what was evil and dark with their elemental powers and with the help of the portal masters created the one thing that could keep the darkness at bay, the core of light. They then passed on their elemental powers to a new group of skylanders and fell into a deep slumber that would last hundreds and hundreds of years. The new skylanders used their newfound powers to keep the peace, for the darkness was always looking for a path to regain its cold hungry grip on skylands. This was how-"

Stealth elf slammed the book down on the mahogany desk and glared at the three young skylanders sitting in desks laughing.

"be quiet and listen" she yelled attempting to gain control again. But they only laughed harder (pop fizz nearly falling out of his chair). She tried twice more before pulling out a gold encrusted dragon tooth blade and stabbing it halfway through her desk. That made them shut up.

"I don't see what's so funny about skylander history" she asked expecting a good reason.

"the fact that you actually believe in this stuff, it's stupid and unreal!" chill a human girl with blue eyes and lips said smirking. The other two laughed at this too.

"and you wouldn't be taking this class if you hadn't 'accidentally' pushed sonicboom Into the volcano in the lava lakes." stealth elf replied glaring at the three. "and pop fizz you failed chemistry because all you could make was soda."

"hey cinder hates me ok!" pop fizz a little furry blue gremlin creature yelled at her.

"yeah what do you know about nowadays chemistry, you're like 4000 years old, when a penny was worth a fortune." shroomboom a sarcastic little mushroom with a slingshot taunted. "and you're half as cool as trigger happy and dino-rang."

"trigger happy was a raving maniac and dino-rang was in a block of amber before they became skylanders." Stealth elf replied unaffected by their taunting.

"and you were a poor girl who knew how to hold a knife." chill said thinking she had won.

"no I was a bandit who protected a town from evil doers and travelers from monsters in a dangerous forest, oh and I have a treasure hoard larger than the great dragon Ramses,king of dragon peak." she said smirking at the dropped jaws of the three. " class dismissed"

She then began picking up books and placing them in a neat orderly pile. As the three exited the room silently. When they had gotten out of hearing distance chill began to mock stealth elf.

"oh look at me I believe in giants because we have no actual proof that they exist! God she is so full of lies." chill said making overly exaggerating actions while shroomboom began snickering. "she believes in that crap about giants and skylanders before her. Sorry to break it to you but you were created by elemental magic not born! Completely unlike us, I never wanted to be a skylander!"

"absolute crap that's what it is hex even told me skylanders are created through elemental magic. Maybe that's why she can't remember her childhood!" shroomboom exclaimed dodging a suit of armor in order to keep at pace with pop fizz and chill.

Chill sighed and the three continued down the hall which was decorated by suits of armor and artifacts of legendary warriors. Such as swords labeled helichopper's blades and shields with names like gokura. Most of the skylanders in the trio's group thought of these as funny and would mock them constantly. Doors littered the walls with everything from training sessions to studying going on behind their crystalline frames. A view of the sea was visible through the windows for the castle was carved into the side of a mountain. At dusk you could find skylanders sitting on balconies outside their dorms a few floors up, and later this particular night chill was leaning on her balcony staring at the sea like she did every night. She would stare at the sea and think of her home, the home she had lost just because she had been chosen. She heard a knock on her door and went to answer it, not surprised to see hex standing (or rather floating) there

"I'm here don't worry go and make sure the others are here." chill said with a sigh.

"but I'm not on patrol tonight, I just sensed a large amount of gloominess coming from down here, and since I'm an undead skylander I was attracted to it." hex replied "what wrong? Homesick?"

"yeah I guess." chill answered trying to end the conversation.

"well lets talk because a gloomy skylander is useless." hex said brushing past her and sending a shiver like she was cold down chill's back.

Just great! Another talk about how I should be happy to have this opportunity chill thought to herself. "it's just that stealth elf seems to make me want to believe in something that obviously isn't true."

"as I always say a skylander is made not born." hex replied.

"so your saying she's lying!" chill said perking up.

"no" hex retorted "she just knows a great deal. Perhaps you should show her some respect."

"respect!" chill snorted not meaning to be rude "she just makes up half the stuff we hear about!"

"or does she?" hex quizzed.

"what do you mean one moment you tell me she's wrong then you tell me she's right? What do you mean?" chill asked.

"all will be revealed" hex told her handing her a small package and walking out.

Chill waited until the door had closed before slowly opening it revealing a necklace. The necklace had eight pendents on it with the symbols for air, life, undead, earth, fire, water, magic, and tech elements.

"great how's this supposed to help me figure out what she meant. I wish I knew why they believe in that stuff!" chill yelled to no one and threw the necklace across the room where it began to glow. She stood slowly and inched closer. The fire elemental symbol was aglow and she slowly picked it up and walked over to her bed.

"what?!" she asked her eyes drooping as she slumped over in her bed as images filled her mind...

* * *

**This is chapter one of a story that shall be long, anyway there will be an update on oct 21 no matter what (some conditions are required) and this story will shift between the new giants skylanders and the current and my OC skylanders. Anyway Gronk27 the prism break out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skylanders: tales of the dark ruins**

**Chapter 2: a Heros downfall**

**Special thanks to all my viewer and followers**

* * *

The explosion ripped through the mountainside as embers burst out of the cave entrance. he began running down towards a small bridge that looked like it might collapse at any second. Behind him came several cyclops stumbling around dizzily as if they were drunk, and a large drow warship floated high in the sky shooting machine guns at the skylander. Embers continued running and began crossing the bridge. Embers was creature from a species of fire demons known as flamezor, they looked like humans with flames bursting from the tops of their heads and the tips of their tails, claws that had been known to rip through steel, teeth that could crush stones, and fiery fur covering their entire bodies. Now embers was a different sort of flamezor, for he was a skylander and unlike his brethren he wore black armor with no helm and had only red fur around his eyes. When he had become eon's skylander he had received silver devices that he wore on his foreclaws. They covered his claws and wrapped around his hands like gloves but had no material on the palm. He was a fire skylander and these "fiery claws" allowed him to slash streaks of fire at enemy's and throw fireballs. And today embers wore a plain brown backpack so he could run on all fours he had done a lot of that lately and today was no different.

Embers dashed halfway across the bridge before stopping because his way was blocked by two people. The first had claws for hands,six legs, and an extremely bug like complexion. The other was a hulking creature with thick snow white skin and large muscles, he carried a large axe that was tipped with a poisonous blade.

"well, well, well, the last skylander." the first spoke with a voice that would have made any sane person shiver.

"what are you doing here you freak of darkness!" yelled Embers with a snarl in his voice.

"can we just kill him now boss?" asks the hulking monster.

"not yet, let's see if he comes quietly first." whispers the first monster. "come quietly or die!"

"never!" embers yells back.

"so be it" growls monster number one as the bridge suddenly lurches.

Embers whirls around to see the cyclopes cutting the bridge ropes. "I can't kill them an escape because they'll just cut the ropes and if I throw a fireball I'll cut the ropes too" he thinks to himself.

But if you know about Cyclopes you would know that when they see ropes they feel the need to cut them because they aren't made of stone. And that a exactly what happened.

Embers saw them trying to cut the last of the rope and dashed in their direction which made them cut faster and the bridge began to fall. Embers jumped touched his hands behind his back, brought them forward and encased himself in a fiery comet.

And he flew into the distance toward an island where he would meet his doom...

Spyro the dragon grumbling along in a forest on a strange floating island that he would normally avoid because here portal masters could find him and they were really annoying. But one portal master in particular was nice to spyro and had told him that a great evil would be upon that island and that if he could help it would be great. That portal masters name was eon. And he never sent spyro a single letter asking him to join him as a skylander. But on fifteen occasions had told spyro to be at a certain place at a certain time to stop some threat. So spyro had grown to listen to eon and liked the guy. Unlike all the other portal masters.

And it was At that moment that embers in his fiery comet had come crashing into the woods not far off and started a forest fire. Now normally his friend tidal wave would deal with it but he was alone right now an began dashing through the woods trying not to be noticed by several drow airships.

Spyro didn't know who this man on fire was but he was burning the forest on quite a large island and if an island gets superheated it tends to float upward and when large islands float out of place they cause disaster. So spyro thought this is obviously the threat. Though a small one spyro knew never to underestimate the consequences. So he flew in embers direction and began charging at him. Embers was knocked to the ground and began being pummeled by a purple dragon. He threw his backpack over to the side so the cargo wouldn't be broken. And slashed twice at the little dragon with his claws and drove it back with a slash from his tail. Spyro charged and knocked him backwards into a tree smashing it in half and embers retaliated by throwing a fireball in spyros direction but missed. As the fighting continues the drow warships are drawn in the fights direction and slowly pull over the battlefield just as embers knocks spyro down and a net laced with steel flies down and knocks embers to the ground dazing him for a minute.

Several drow slide down on long ropes and surround the skylander and restrain him. He is lifted and turned to face a very large elf with large red eyes and a long sword on his hip.

"haxus I should have known!" embers yells into haxus's face.

"why hello embers burning forests again I see. Now where's the soul gem!" haxus replies with a bored expression.

"I'll never tell!" snarls embers baring his teeth.

"very well, take him up to the ship for interrogation." haxus says before looking in spyros direction. "thank you for your help, you've saved my plan from destruction."

"anytime" spyro replies as haxus grabs a rope and is lifted into the airship as it flies away into the distance with two others in tow.

It was at that moment that spyro remembered the backpack. He whipped around and grasped the strap in his teeth and a small purple gem fell out of a slash mark he had made. Spyro paused and glanced at the gem, it glowed slightly in the sun and was embedded with a portal masters symbol. Since spyro knew nothing about the airships he decided to return it to eon who wouldn't bug him and may transport him home like he had done before (but that's another story). So at that moment spyro lifted off and flew into the distance not knowing what adventures lay ahead...

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Hello again, I have decided to update again and will still have that big update on oct 21st the day I start waiting for my preorderedskylanders giants to come in. Cause I live in the middle of the northern albertan bush (no in not like everyone else in my town who party every weekend and get drunk underage. So I'm offended when people up here say everyones a redneck yeah at least I know how to speak proper English and don't text like an idiot)**

**Im going to thank my two reviewers an am going to cut this short because auto correct keeps screwing with me**

**Rememberreview **

**(oh screw it)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Class, class, and what is that?

* * *

Chill awoke to her alarm going off at seven AM like usual. She sat up groggily and passed off last nights experience as a dream. She then showered, dressed and headed off to the mess hall for breakfast. When she entered the room, she instantly looked for her friends, seeing them at their usual table by the window, she approached.

"morning chill." pop fizz said looking like he might pass out and face plant into his eggs before looking at her puzzled. "what Is that?"

"what is what?" chill replied.

"yeah nice necklace." shroomboom said pointing at her.

"ahhh!" chill yelled pulling it off and chucking it out the window.

"uhhh, ok." pop fizz said looking kinda scared.

After an awkwardly silent breakfast the three headed to their training. First they had battle training with chop chop. who was a skeleton with arkyan armor and had the tendency to get his leg stolen unexpectedly by one of his students. Battle training was taught in a large room deep into the mountain where the roots of a gigantic redwood tree were. A weapons rack lay on the left side of the room full of shields and whatnot. Now normally chop chop would have them fight in pairs but he was in an especially bad mood today, because he was still missing his left leg and had to use a crutch to walk. And instead made them write essays on proper battle stances looming over their shoulders and making corrections. When he approached chill and her friends he glanced at chill and muttered "what is that?"

"what my writing isn't horrible!" chill replied.

"That thing around your neck is new, and is embedded with powerful offensive magic" chop chop said pointing at her neck.

Chill glanced down to see the necklace around her neck again and a small noise escaped her lips. She waited till after class and walked out of the room, took off the necklace, threw it on the ground and began stomping on it while yelling. "I,hate,this necklace!"

"she's gone crazy, hasn't she" shroomboom whispered to pop fizz.

"yes, yes she has." pop fizz replied.

By after lunch they had joined up with the other skylander trainees for enemy identification. Todays subject: an army of chompies. Terrafin took great pleasure in releasing them all at once and telling them to deal with them without hurting any. Do you know how hard it is to deal with chompies without attacking them? You have no idea what it's like. They all left with bite marks and bruises covering their bodies and bad attitudes.

Things only got worse in skylander history when stealth elf told them they would be taking a week long expedition to an elven village named Tidalspear bay to look at remnants of skylander activity in the past. After much groaning and complaining they had to leave and pack for their trip. Strangely this event led to something strange, you see the real reason stealth elf had told them to pack up and go with her to Tidalspear bay was because of a strange military activity going on in the area, she offered to go investigate, and decided that her students could do with some in the field training. So she had lied (in a way) and was bringing her troublesome students with her.

* * *

Chill slowly packed her belongings into her bag. Sighing she reached for her extra armor and clothes, and began packing them messily into her got bad when she tried shoving her shield in and got angry in the process and grasped her hair in frustration.

As she tried again, Flameslinger walked past with his bow strapped to his back and suddenly stuck his head in the room and asked. "expedition?"

"of course! what does it look like you blithering idiot!" chill yelled at him before giving up and throwing her shield onto the bed planning to carry it.

"to me it looks like nothing." he replied.

"oh sorry, I forgot." chill said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"I remember my first expedition..." Flameslinger began.

"here we go again!" chill whined.

" you do realize that the best way to learn how to handle something is to have someone tell you what to do." Flameslinger replied walking in.

"Yes, yes I do." she said sitting on the bed and looking at the roof.

"I'll make it short since you seem so 'eager' to listen." he replied picking up her bag. "what are you planning on packing anyway?"

"my weapons, armor, shield and extra clothes, and possibly, if I can fit it, some food." chill replied.

"ok" Flameslinger muttered before turning to her and saying "Anyway, on my first expedition in short, I was dragged from my home and thrown in a river by some thugs."

Chill couldn't sustain a snort of laughter. "thrown in a river, seriously?"

"yes."he said walking over to her dresser and picking up her helmet before walking back to her bag.

"anyways I better get back to packing." Chill said, trying to get rid of him.

"no need for that." he said throwing her the bag. Chill glanced inside and noticed that everything was neatly folded and her armor and shield were neatly packed inside with room to spare. She glanced up at him and he nodded and exited the room.

* * *

"are we there yet?!" pop fizz asked as the foursome trekked through a forest filled with the sounds of humming bees and creaks and croaks of frogs in a nearby stream surrounding them.

"Pop fizz, we just left, it's another two day hike from here." stealth elf replied from the front of the line. She was carting a heavy pack that was filled with various camping tools and supplies.

"This is boring, why couldn't we have just flown in Flynn's balloon?" Chill asked.

"because Flynn's arrogant and we don't want to bother him." stealth elf answered.

"why not?" pop fizz asked.

"because I said so, and of you argue anymore you can hang upside down from a tree till we get back, good luck fighting off thugs and other enemies." she replied with complete and utter boredom.

"an this is why I hate her." Chill whispered to shroomboom.

"Oh c'mon Chill just relax, enjoy the whole trip, it's beautiful out in the woods." shroomboom said.

"life skylander." Chill retorted.

"hey I don't have a drop of life elemental blood in me." shroomboom stated.

"oh yes I see. Shroomboom the almighty tech mushroom!" Chill yelled aloud .

"oh shuddup!"

"no you shuddup!"

"no you!"

"You!"

"you!"

"anyway, what do you suppose tidalspear bay will be like?" chill asked shroomboom.

"I don't know... Maybe a small fishing village." shroomboom answered.

"i don't know about that, I kinda imagined it to be a large city on the water. I really love when we visit the sea on these expeditions." chill answered.

"water skylander." shroomboom said imitating her.

"oh don't you start now!"

"psssh whatever." he replied bunting into her and pushing her off the path.

"hey!" chill yelled running and pushing him into a tree.

"Guys shut up, I hear something ahead." stealth elf said suddenly dropping from an overhead branch.

"ahhhh what the, Mmmnmnnmn." shroomboom yelled before Chill slapped her hand over his mouth. Because she could hear a grunting now from ahead.

"Quick climb a tree!" stealth elf ordered. While her two students nodded. When they had reached safety they saw what had made the noise... A gigantic forest troll.

"that thing's ugly right pop fizz... Pop fizz!" shroomboom said before looking beside him. " oh my god where's pop fizz!"

"There!" chill yelled.

Pop fizz had wondered off to use the bathroom and was walking down the path right towards the forest troll singing "...and nothing can ruin my day!"

" he doesn't know about the troll!" said Chill grasping a vine and swinging down onto the ground.

"What the!" came a yell from the path as Chill dashed through the thick brambles. And burst into the path to see the troll lumbering towards pop fizz grunting something like "grand gruthin grunna gruin grrrry gray!" with the obvious forest troll accent of saying everything with a G at the beginning. It was stomping towards a scared looking pop fizz who was rooted to the spot. Although she probably wouldn't know why she did it ever, this story would be boring if she didn't Chill leaped at pop fizz and knocked him into the bushes as the forest troll lumbered closer and her eyes widened and she could only say one thing:

"why did I do that?"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, and for any who aredisappointed with this chapter WILL be happy with The Roasting, which is the funniest and longest chapter up to date, this chapter is sort of filler, you know setting the plot for later chapters. Tidalspear bay arc will be AWSOME, oh and The Roasting may be two parts if possible or needed.**

**If you want to see sneak peaks or latest news, see my profile.**

**For any who are disappointed, well just wait and see (I personally dislike this chapter, what do you guys think?)**


End file.
